Brokenstar's Prophecy
by Greystar12
Summary: A young kit named Lightkit hits sorrow and sadness. Will she be a great warrior or a medice cat? What will become of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Shadowclan****-Leader:**Shadestar: A dark grey tabby tom amder eyes. **Deputy:**Pineclaw: A brown tom with green eyes. **Medice cat:**Featherleaf: A silver she-cat with odd pink eyes. **Warriors:**Adderheart: A red tabby with green eyes, tom. Sweetpetal: A odd pink she-cat with odd white eyes. Tigertail: White with tiger stripes on the tail and green eyes, tom. Tawnytail: Grey with tawny colors on the tail and amber eyes, she-cat. Limeclaw: Odd green tabby with amber eyes, tom. Stonepelt: A stone colored tabby with icey purple eyes, tom. Lionstorm: A look a like lion cat with red eyes, tom. **Apprentices:**Redpaw: A brown red tom with amber eyes. Amberpaw: Redish grey she-cat with green eyes. **Queens:**Whitewind: A white she-cat mate to Shadestar and had one kit named Lightkit. Flarestorm: A ginger she-cat and kits are Heartkit and Spottedkit. **Kits:**Lightkit: A light grey she-cat with blue eyes and two moons old. Heartkit: A black tom with a white heart on his chest. Spottedkit: Looks like Spottedleaf. **Elders:**Nofang: A very old tom cat with no fangs.  
**The rest of the names of the other clans are going to be in the story. And no prologue this time.**

****"Lightkit", mews Shadestar. Lightkit runs up and mews, "Yes Shadestar?" Shadestar purs and licks her head. Lightkit squeaks and runs to Whitewind and mews, "Shadestar licked me!" Whitewind purs, "He is your father." Her ears perked and mews, "Really!" Whitewind nods. Lightkit decides to stalk Shadestar as he was talking to Pineclaw. Lightkit stalks slowly to Shadestar and starts to pounce on his tail. Shadestar turns around grabs Lightkit by the scruff of her neck and mews, "Got you, little one!" Lightkit squeaks, "What-" The whole clan purs at Lightkits squeak. Pineclaw mews, "Shadestar never could be stalked." Lightkit yawns, "I want to try again!" Shadestar puts down the kit and mews, "Time for bed Lightkit." Lightkit could not keep her eyes open. Meanwhile, in the shadows Tigertail glares at Lightkit.

That night Tigertail quietly dig a hole in the back of the nursey and takes Lightkit out of the nest. He puts old fox fur on the hole. Then he ran in to the forest. He throws Lightkit in to a cave and he mews, "You will not destroy my plans, kit." The cave starts to cave in and the kit was gone. He thought, "That was easy." Then he heard mews of pain. He thinks, "The kit is in pain. Good." He runs back and and caught a few things. Whitewind yowls, "Lightkit! Where are you?"

**###**

Lightkit mews, "Help! Where am I? My leg hurts!" She turns to because she heard a noise and she sees four star pelted cats. She squeaks, "Starclan! Am I died?" A flame colored tom comes up and mews, "No young kit. We came to help you." They vanished. Lightkit mews, "How can that help me!" Then she hears Shadestar mewing, "Lightkit I found her! Dig her out!" The med cat Featherleaf carefuly puts her down on some moss and Featherleaf mews, "Her leg is broken." Lightkit gasps, "I will never be a warrior!"

**###**

****Back at camp joy and sorrow fulled the camp. Whitewind was glad her kit was alive but sad the she could be a warrior. Shadestar calls a clan meeting and mews, "I will rename my kit to Brokenkit for her broken leg!" Brokenkit cries. Whitewind mews, "It is ok you can help the clan in other ways."

**Cliffy! And the leg the is broken is the left back leg. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Brokenkit wakes up two days after the tunnel has fallen on her. She gasps as she turns to look at her leg. She yowls, "Half my leg is gone!" Featherleaf comes in and mews, "Good your awake. You blacked out after you gasped, 'I will never be a warrior!'." Brokenkit mews, "What happened to my leg!" Featherleaf mews, "Sadly your leg so badly broken only skin was holding it." Broken gasped as her mother and father walked in. Shadestar mews, "Your awake." He stares at Brokenkit with anger and sadness in his eyes. Whitewind pads up to Brokenkit and mews, "Our kit is alive!" Whitewind licks Brokenkit to clean her up. Brokenkit flinches as she saw the anger in his eyes. He mews, "What were you doing outside of camp?" Brokenkit down and mews, "I...I did not go outside of camp. I...I woke up in the cave." Shadestar tilts his head and mews, "What happened then?" Brokenkit mews, "I heard some one says, 'I will not let you destory my plans." and then the rocks fell on me. Of course I saw..."

Shadestar mews, "You saw what?" Brokenkit mews, "Starclan cats..." The three oler cats looked at eachother then Featherleaf mews, "They must have a great plan for you. Shadestar do you remember the story of the greatest clan leader?" Shadestar mews, "Yes... His name was Firestar. He once was a kittypet then became an apprentice of Thunderclan named Firepaw. He trained and became a warrior named Fireheart. He saved Bluestar, the leader before him, and kicked out the wicked Tigerstar. He became deputy then leader of Thunderclan. He saved all clans for Bloodclan." Brokenkit eyes widen and mews, "What color was he?" Featherleaf mews, "A flame color." Brokenkiy eyes widen more and mews, "I think I saw him!"

The three cats looked at Brokenkit. Then Shadestar nods, "When you are of age you will train to be a warrior. But Featherleaf will help you make your three good legs stronger." Brokenkit nods. Shadestar mews, "And I will talk to Pineclaw to see if he would train you." Brokenkit purs, "Thankyou!"

**Cliffy. Sorry it was stort again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is more of the clans!  
Thunderclan**: Leader: Swiftstar. Deputy: Flashclaw. Med-cat: Redpelt. Warriors: Stormbite, Horsetail, Bogfoot, Goosewing, Moonheart and Fogpelt.  
Apprentices: Gingerpaw. Queens: Quailpelt. Kits: None yet. Elders: Starfoot.

**Windclan:** Leader:Wingstar. Deputy: Fangwing. Med-cat: Greyscar.

**Riverclan:** Leader: Featherstar. Deputy: Skyblaze. Med-cat: Jayfire.

**Ok the next chapter is here!**

Four moons has past and Brokenkit is about to be come an apprentice. Shadestar yowls for a clan meeting. Brokenkit jumps up and mews, "It is time!" She walks out and sits down. She looks down at her three good legs and thinks, "They are stronger than before and I can walk normally. Well some what." Shadestar yowls, "It is time for a new apprentice to come to past. Brokenkit, will you train and honor the warrior code?" "I do," she mews. Shadestar mews, "From this moment on til you receive your warrior name you will be known as Brokenpaw. Your mentor will be Pineclaw." The clan yowls, "Brokenpaw! Brokenpaw!"

###

That night Brokenpaw fell asleep in her new nest. It her dream she saw a battle of great darkness. She looked to the sky and saw half the sun is dark. She mews, "This must be an eclipse. I heard stories of the sun covered by the moon." As she finished the sentence she hear a voice saying, "Your the shaddered eclispe... You can save the clans." She woke up with a start and panting, "Shaddered eclipse?" She realise it was dawn. And pads out of the den. She saw Pineclaw padding towards her and he mews, "I will teach you to hunt in the morning then battle training." She nods and pads after him.

Pineclaw showed her how to hunt a mouse. He was shocked to see that she caught a dove. Brokenpaw mews, "Did I do something wrong?" Pineclaw purs, "No. I could not guess you could catch a dove. Anyway great job!" Brokenpaw flicked her tail in happiness. After the dove she also caught two mice and a vole. The two cat padded back to camp with the kills and as they came in a yowl of anger came from behind them. Tigertail mews, "Those Thunderclan cats stole our prey!" Pineclaw mews, "Brokenpaw take these to the fresh kill pile and take the dove to the elders." Brokenpaw nods. She brought the dove to Nofang but as she came there was no snoring from the elder. She drop the dove and ran into the elders den and saw Nofang gasping for air. Brokenpaw mews, "I will get Featherleaf." But Nofang coughs, "No...*coughs*...it...*coughs*...is...*coughs* *gasps* my ti..." With out saying the words time to hunt with Starclan he dies. Brokenpaw runs out yowling, "Help!" Shadestar, Whitewind, Pineclaw, Featherleaf and Tigertail came over. "Brokenpaw what is the matter?" mews Whitewind. Brokenpaw mews, "Nofang can not breathe!" Featherleaf pads to the elders den quickly and came out then mewed, "He hunts with Starclan now." Brokenpaw mews, "I wanted to get you, Featherleaf, but he said no!" Featherleaf nods, "He knew it was his time. At least he had some one there to be with him. He told me yesturday that he thought of you as his own, Brokenpaw."

**Cliffy! Yes Nofang died. Poor Nofang. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is five moons after Brokenpaw became an apprentice.**

Brokenpaw pads out of the apprentices den and goes up to Pineclaw. He mews, "Morning Brokenpaw." Brokenpaw mews, "Are we going a dawn patrol?" Pineclaw nods. He mews, "Sweetpetal, Tawnytail, Heartpaw and Spottedpaw! You four come." Six cats pad into the forest. Then Spottedpaw tries to push Brokenpaw over but failed. Brokenpaw mews, "I am two moons older than you Spottedpaw. And I had more time to make my three good legs stronger." Spottedpaw growls and runs up to her mentor. Brokenpaw sighed and caught a scent of some thing. She stopped and opens her mouth and she mews, "Kits!" The patrol looks at her and Brokenpaw took off.

Brokenpaw stops to see the two newest kits who were two moons old out of camp. She growls as she sees a fox stalking them. Brokenpaw yowls, "Icekit and Bluekit! Run!" The kits saw fox and froze. The fox was about to attack but Brokenpaw was faster. As soon as the fight started it ended with a wounded fox running and whimpering. Brokenpaw hissed after the fox, "And do not come back!" The patrol came up after the fight and the kits ran up to Pineclaw. They told him the Brokenpaw has fought a fox. Pineclaw scolded the kits and they were taken back to camp.

Pineclaw reported what has happened to Shadestar. Amberfur, a new mother and warrior, was worried sick about her kits. Amberfur thanked Brokenpaw. Pineclaw mews, "Brokenpaw is ready to be a warrior." Shadestar nods. Shadestar yowls, "Let the clan meet under the Mossy Tree for a clan meeting!" Brokenpaw sat next to Pineclaw. Brokenpaw look at her missing leg and thinks, "It has been awhile but I am able to run, hunt, fight and walk like a normal cat. I even fought off that fox myself this morning." Brokenpaw looks to Shadestar. He mews, "Brokenpaw has saved Icekit and Bluekit from a fox." The clan yowls in happiness. He flicks his tail for silence and mews, "Brokenpaw do you up hold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Brokenpaw mews, "I do!" Sahdestar mews, "Your warrior name is...

**Cliffy! What is Brokenpaws warrior name!?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Brokeneclispe! We honor your courage, loyal and strength." The clan yowls, "Bronkeneclispe! Brokeneclispe!" Shadestar mews, "Brokeneclispe will sit vigil tonight while we all sleep"

That night Featherleaf pads out of the med cat den. Brokeneclispe looks at her and Featherleaf mews, "The shaddered eclispe will shine through the darkness of evil and lead the way." Brokeneclispe looked at the med cat is shock but said nothing. The med cat left her sitting there staring after her. Brokeneclispe thoght, "The shaddered eclispe will shine through the darkness of evil and lead the way? Wait I am the shaddered eclispe!"

The next morning Brokeneclispe saw the sun rising. Shadestar pads out then mews, "Your vigil is over. Get something to eat and rest." Brokeneclispe mews, "Thanks, father. Opps I mean..." Shadestar purs, "I know my daughter." Brokeneclispe pads to the fresh kill pile and grabs a vole to eat. Redheart sat next to her and mews, "What a name, Brokeneclispe!" Brokeneclispe nods her thanks. Brokeneclispe pads into in warriors den after eating she thinks, "Tonight is the Gathering. A gathering as a warrior!" She found a nest that was not used in awhile and fall asleep.

It was sun high when she wake up. Brokeneclispe saw Pineclaw padding up to her and mews, "Can you go on a hunting patrol?" Brokeneclispe nods and gets up. She hunts til near sun down and she comes into camp with two mice, a frog, two doves and a vole. Shadestar nods to her to come. He mews, "Eat something and came to the Gathering." Brokeneclispe nods. She an the frog she caught.

Shadestar, Pineclaw, Featherleaf, Tawnytail, Redheart, Limeclaw, Brokeneclispe and Spottedpaw pad out of camp. When they got to the island Thunderclan, Riverclan and Windclan were already there.

The Gathering begins. Swiftstar the Thunderclan leader mews, "We have a new warrior, Gingerfoot! She was injured late in her trainig but she healed strongly. Also prey is running well for leaf bare." The clans yowl, "Gingerfoot! Gingerfoot!" Wingstar the Windclan leader mews, "We have to new apprentices, Flarepaw and Clampaw. And prey is also running well." The clans yowl, "Flarepaw! Clampaw!" Featherstar the Riverclan leader mews, "Jayfire has taken Nightpaw as an apprentice. And we also have a new warrior Leafclaw! The clans yowls, "Nightpaw! Leafclaw!" Shadestar mews, "There was a fox in our territory. We chased it out. Also we have a new warrior Brokeneclispe!" Instead of yowls of congrats there were mummurs of shock. Then Gingerfoot growls, "She should not be a warrior!" Brokeneclispe stares at her in shock. The three other leader mews, "Congrats Brokeneclispe. You made it to a warrior when every one else did not believe." Brokeneclispe bows her head in repect.

**Cliffy! What is Gingerfoot problem with Brokeneclispe? Read the next chapter and find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The is four moons after Brokeneclispe became warrior.**

Brokeneclispe pads out of camp with Spottedpaw and Pineclaw. Spottedpaw follows the two warriors. Pineclaw mews, "Ok Spottedpaw your going to track Brokeneclispe." Spottedpaw nods. Spottedpaw closes her eyes. Pineclaw nods to Brokeneclipse. The young warrior ran off with her three good legs. Spottedpaw opens her eyes and tacks Brokeneclispes scent but as Spottedpaw got closer the warrior she was tracking the scent disappeared. Spottedpaw got confussed. Spottedpaw looked around. Suddenly a light grey flash went by her and pinned her. Spottedpaw fought her foe off and she saw it was Brokeneclispe was fight her.

After Spottedpaws training she was panting. Brokeneclispe mews, "You did great." Spottedpaw flicked her tail happiness. Pineclaw mews, "We should make you and your brother warriors soon." Spottedpaw gasps, "Really!" Pineclaw nods, "Lets get back to camp." Spottedpaw nods happily.

They pad into camp. Pineclaw told Shadestar about Spottedpaw and Heartpaw. Shadestar yowls a clan meeting. Shadestar mews, "Spottedpaw and Heartpaw do you honor the warrior code?" They both mew, "I do." Shadestar mews, "Spottedpaw you will known as Spottedfur! Heartpaw you will known as Heartpelt!"

The clan yowls the two new warriors name. Brokeneclispe sighs thinking about when she will have an apprentice.

**Next chapter Brokeneclispe will have an apprentice!**


End file.
